A Cliché Love Story
by deaniewithalittleweenie
Summary: The cheesiest of cheese. The most cliché cliché you'll ever read. This is sort of a joke, and maybe you'll find it as funny as I do. In later chapters, it's more serious and plot arises.


**Dean (POV)**

"Sammy!"

"What?!"

"We're gonna be late!"

"Give me a minute!" I sigh and lean against the door, checking my watch for the fifth time, 7:45. This new school starts at 8:00 and it takes ten minutes to get there from the apartment. My little brother, Sam, comes running down the hall with his backpack. He's only a year younger than me, but I like to pick on him for it.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm having a bad hair day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's go. We're late."

"No shit, Sherlock." I open the door and we run down the stairs. Our dad has already left for work and he's left his car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, for us to drive. The engine roars to life as I turn the key in the ignition.

"What classes do you have here?" Sam asks. He's looking at a sheet of paper that has his class schedule on it.

"My schedule's in my bag. Why do you want to know?"

"Because this school's letting me skip a grade. We might have classes together."

"No way, man. Did they really?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. Looks like we have art together in fourth period."

"At least it's not a class where I'd have to watch my nerd brother out smart me every five seconds." I grumble.

"Don't put yourself down. You're smart too. Just with different things." I scoff and leave the car silent for the rest of the drive. I pull into the parking lot and loom at the school. Another hell made of bricks, it seems like. A large sign says, 'Lawrence High School' and it has purple and green flowers surrounding it for the football team's team colors. Sam nudges me with his elbow. "Hey, Dean?"

"What's up Sammy?" He sighs and responds,

"It's Sam, and look. Those guys are trying to beat up that girl and that other guy. We should help them."

"I'm not sure we should get involved. We could get in trouble." I furrow my eyebrows in disappointment in myself. I push the door to the car open and walk quickly over to the group of jocks holding back one boy while they push around the girl in the middle.

"WATCH IT DOUCHE NOZZLES I WILL FIND MY CANE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR DICKS!" The girl shouts. She has large sunglasses on and long brown hair. She seems to be holding her arms out as if she can't see.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I shout. The guys turn around and look at me up and down. I'm taller than most of them and they raise their eyebrows at me.

"What's it matter to you?" One of them asks.

"Well, from what I've seen she's trying to defend herself and that's her uh...boyfriend?...you're holding back over there." I gesture to the boy their holding onto. He has black hair with a blue fringe in front. He has snake bite piercings in his lips and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. The blue fringe brings them out even more.

"I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her brother." He says, looking up at me through his hair.

"Sorry man. I'm new." The boy shrugs it off and looks back at the ground. His sister is stood rigid in the center of the circle of jocks, not moving a muscle.

"Why don't you go away so we can get back to what we were doing?" One of the jocks days, sighing an crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not gonna happen." I say, lifting my chin slightly with confidence and staring them down.

"Fine then." He lunged forward and grabs my arms, trying to shove me into the circle of jocks. My dad taught me self defense and I use his grip to my advantage and throw him to the side. The girl from the center of the circle suddenly has a wooden cane with a jeweled ball for grip and she smacks another jock over the head with it. The boy with the blue fringe pulls away from the guys holding him, pushing them aside. He grabs his sister's arm and pulls her into the school building. I jog after them and follow them around a few corners until we come to a near empty hallway with a few students having casual conversations.

"So you're new here?" The boy asks, his sister still clutching his arm. She's staring off into the distance, never looking directly at anyone.

"Yup. The name's Dean Winchester."

"Alright. My name is Castiel Novak. This is my sister, Ami. In case you can't already tell, she's blind."

"Do you mind if I touch your face?" Ami asks.

"Uh, sure." I say questioningly. She reaches out and places both hand on my face, she starts tracing out every detail, her face scrunching up in concentration. I get a good look at her for the first time. Her hair is long, curly and milk chocolate brown. Her figure is curvy and she's a bit pudgy around the middle. She's not overweight, just average. Better than all the girls who look like they haven't eaten in a year. Her large sunglasses keep her eyes from being seen, so I don't know what color they are. From the looks of her, they're probably brown or hazel.

"Nice cheekbones, strong jawline, spiked hair, well muscled...are you a football player by any chance?" She asks out of nowhere. The question catches me off guard for a second but I give her an answer.

"I played a little bit a few years back but no."

"Alright. You seem pretty cool. What classes do you have? Cassie and I have the same schedule so he can help me get from class to class." She reaches out behind herself and grabs the inside of Castiel's elbow.

"I've told you a billion times, please don't call me Cassie. My name is Castiel. Is it so hard to say?"

"I guess you could go by Cas."

"Better than Cassie." He chuckles at the nickname. Wow, his laugh is beautiful. Wait, what? I internally slap myself for thinking that. I open up my bag and pull out the sheet of paper.

"First period, Math...Second period, Chemistry...Third Period, Literature and Composition. That sounds really boring."

"It is." Cas shrugs and smiles.

"Fourth period, art...fifth period, human geography...sixth period, PE, and Seventh period is Latin."

"Awesome. We have Math, Lit Comp, Art, and Latin together. I guess we'll see you then. Thank you for earlier. It means a lot." Cas smiles and so does Ami. I don't know why, but it's a bit creepy how she doesn't even look in my general direction. I guess she can't help it.

"It's no big deal. Don't mention it. See you later, nerds."

"See you later, alligator." Ami waves at me.

"After while, crocodile." I respond.

"In a bit you piece of shit." She smirks and turns towards Castiel, holding her cane in front of her as he walks her away. I think I'm gonna like this new school.

 **Sam (POV)**

I watch as Dean throws the jock to the side and the boy with blue fringed hair drags him and the girl away. I sigh and look at my schedule. A tap on my shoulder makes me jump and spin around, looking into the honey colored eyes behind (and below) me.

"Whoa there. Slow down kiddo. I don't bite. Are you new here? The name's Gabriel Milligan." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Sam Winchester. Yeah, I'm new."

"Alright then, Samsquatch. What classes do you have?" I hand him my schedule and he smiles and nods.

"We have first and fourth period together. Follow me. I have something hilarious set up for the Science teacher to find." He grabs my wrist and pulls me into the building. Making friends here was easier than I thought it was gonna be.

 **Cas (POV)**

"He's cute." Ami nudges me with her elbow, a playful smirk spread across her face.

"He probably has a girlfriend."

"So you do like him! I knew it. You have this thing where you stare at people you're interested in. I like to call it eye sex."

"How did you know I was staring?"

"And there we go. You were staring at him."

"Quit being smart and let's get to class." I roll my eyes and turn the corner.

"Give me twelve hours and a chocolate bar and I'll make him yours."

"Ami, no."

"Ami yes. You're so boring, you know that, right?"

"I am not boring!"

"You might have your piercings and blue hair so you look cool but you are so boring. He seemed to like you."

"No, he didn't. If anything, he likes you."

"The blind girl who threatens to shove her walking stick up dude's dicks? I don't think so. I'm not that appealing, Cassie." She slides into her desk and pulls a pencil out of her pocket and hands it to me.

"You're beautiful, Ami. I know you can't see it, but you are."

"Shut up. I hear him talking. Be cool." I roll my eyes and start doodling on the desk. Dean walks up to the front of the room and talks to the teacher. The bell rings and the teacher stands at the front with Dean stood awkwardly beside him. He gives me a look of oh-dear-God-this-is-awful and I give him a look of sorry-man-nothing-I-can-do.

"Class, this is Dean Winchester. He's just moved here and we want to give him a huge welcome. Dean, you can sit behind Castiel in the empty desk." Dean kicks his stuff under the desk and smiles at me before sitting down. Ami looks over not quite at me but close enough to know who she's trying to make eyes contact with and wiggles one eyebrow. I have no idea how she does that but it's kind of creepy. Her eyes are clouded over from her blindness. I miss her glassy blue eyes, but I know she must miss them more than me.

"Heya Cas, Ami. What's this class like?" He asks.

"Pretty boring. The teacher doesn't even say anything. She just hands us worksheets and no one does them."

"Sounds pretty easy." The teacher passes out the worksheets and students start making paper airplanes out of them and throwing them around the room. The class nerd, Kevin Tran, is sitting in the back, faithfully working on his class work. He's going into advanced placement in college with all the other extreme nerds.

"Wanna see something cool?" I ask Dean, hoping to make a good impression. Ami and I really need more friends besides each other, also, he seems to be willing to protect us.

"Shoot." I pull a rubix cube out of my bag. It has small dots on each piece.

"This is a Braille rubix cube. Ami can solve it in thirty seconds."

"No offense, but I call bullshit. Those things are impossible." Dean chuckles at his statement and I give him a sly smirk. I hand the rubix cube to Ami and she starts feeling the different dots, figuring out the placement of every color.

"Get out a timer, Dean. You see for yourself." Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"3...2...1...go!" I watch the timer and listen to the clicking of the rubix cube as it turns. "Damn, I think she's gonna do it." Ami smirks and slams the cube down on the desk.

"Done. Was that a new record?"

"Twenty seconds. I'm impressed!"

"Told you so."

"Shut up."

"Never." Dean smiles and we end up in a bit of a staring contest. I never really noticed how green his eyes are. Wow. He has really nice eyes. Wait, how long have we been staring at each other? I blush and look away, trying to hide my embarrassment.

We spend the rest of class throwing paper balls at each other and telling stupid jokes. As class nears its end, I'm laughing so hard there are steady tears rolling down my face. Why couldn't I have met Dean freshman year? Why did I have to wait until my last year in high school to find a best friend?

"Ay, Deano." Ami pokes Dean in the shoulder.

"What?"

"Wanna meet up at our place to study Chemistry? Trust me, you'll need it. That class sucks ass. Hey, that rhymed." Oh no, Ami please don't bring him over our family will embarrass us and he'll never want to see us again.

"Sounds great." Shit.

"Awesome. If you need a ride, we've got you covered. Otherwise, you can follow us." The bell rings and all that goes through my head is, Ami no!

"I'll follow you guys back to your place. See you later alligator." Dean smiles at the new joke we've started.

"After while, crocodile." I say back.

"In a bit, you piece of shit." And there's Ami.


End file.
